


From Zachariah to Zulu

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Dr Watson considers some of the entries in Holmes' index under the letter Z





	From Zachariah to Zulu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DW's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Z" prompt

Whilst Holmes has a great number of entries in his common place books under certain letters, such as ‘S’ and ‘B’, it might be assumed that he would have none, or maybe but one, under certain other letters, such as, for instance, the letter ‘Z’. However, there were in fact a surprising number, of which the more interesting included:

_Zachariah Medloe_. Blackmailer of limited intelligence. When Inspector Hopkins went to interview him, he discovered a newspaper with words cut out from the headlines in use soaking up the water from a leaking pipe.

_The Zealots of Upper Slaughter_. Village rivalry involving cheese rolling. An internal matter that Holmes deemed best left to be sorted locally. We caught the next train back to Paddington.

_The Zephyr_. A brig which was involved with the case of Matilda Briggs. Its subsequent history is one of mystery which Holmes continued to investigate for many years.

_Zinnia (yellow)_. A salutary reminder that a minor event, such as the daily delivery of a single flower, can hide much darker purposes.

_Zoltan the strong man_. A case which, for the sake of all concerned, was never recorded.

_Zoological Society_. The rivalry between two professors regarding the structure of the heart of the alligator and the subsequent anonymous letters received by various esteemed members of the society was quite unexpected.

_Zulu War medal_. The case had involved a medal retrieved from a pawnshop which had belonged to a survivor of the battle of Rorke’s Drift. The medal itself had held no particular significance to the case but following the route it had taken in arriving at the pawnshop provided Holmes with valuable information.

It should be clear from the above that nothing escaped Holmes’ notice and however minor something may be, whether it is a fact or a letter of the alphabet, there is still much which can be found within it.


End file.
